numberblocks_basicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jaydob04/The Official Lore of "Numberblocks Basics".
The Official Lore of Numberblocks Basics. Part I - The Age of Wunsie and Plushi *"It was a nice day in a pizzeria, so old that I can't remember what it's called. It had these robots that look like they came out of "Gumby". The first one was very fashionable. She was called "Wunsie". She's cute and yellow, and she had a purple bow. Every character is a cube. The next was "Springtwo", the next one was a superhero, who had 4 blocks, and the last one had 6 blocks. They were all well-made for child entertainers, as they were cute, and very charming when it comes to their yellow colour." Wunsie and Co. were the first group of Numberblock animatronics made to entertain children, but one day, Wunsie went haywire, as she tossed herself onto a table and ate a child, causing the place to shut down completely. 3 days later, in a place called "Birthday Parlour", There were 5 animatronics, called Three, Five, Two-ette and the Sevens, who are Lucky and Luckette. All of them but Lucky were girls. Five acts as the puppeteer for both of the Sevens, Three acts as the singer, and Two-ette acts as the girly-girl. One young boy went to the arcade and won a Three plush, and then he took it home. At around 12 a.m. (00:00), the plush started to come to life. It referred to itself as "Plushi", and then it sent like 6 scary monster Numberblocks called "Gloomy Numberblocks" to scare and haunt the boy. The gloomy Numberblocks that the boy has seen are monsterous and black in colour with coloured stripes and glowing eyes. There were 3 Ones, including Wunsie, a Two, a Four and a Six, who were all from "Wunsie and Co.", but in different colours. One was red, Two was orange, Four was green and Six was indigo. Wunsie was her regular colour, and Gloomsie is a darker, shadowy version of Wunsie. The boy was left in tears until the Gloomy Numberblocks went away, so he decided to go on his tablet to calm down. He gets encountered by WIP versions of the back-up birthdays. After that chaos happened, Plushi pops up next to the boy in bed, and comforts him. When the boy was as calm as before the plush came to life, the plush suddenly hops out of the bed, grabs a knife, and stabs the boy in the arm several times while making cute laughing sounds, combined with the boy's awful screaming. As Plushi runs to the bedroom door to hide her presence as alive, the father opened the door wide, and crushed the evil doll between the door and wall. As the father of the boy looks behind the door, he sees the plush, and then he sees the injured son of his. The father decides to sell Plushi to an old antique shop, which is infested with rats. A few days later, the old owner of the shop sees the plush screaming in agony as rats tear her apart. The owner fixes her and puts her into a glass case hanging from the ceiling, and when people come to the shop and see the living plushie struggling to let free, they would be in for horror. That was the last we have seen of Plushi. Part II - The Merge of Wunsie & Co. and Birthday Parlour Around 4 years after Plushi was defeated, the boy who formerly owned Plushi, later referred to as "Kyle", discovered that Wunsie and Co. will confide with Birthday Parlour. During the confiding of the 2 chains, They dismantled and destroyed (killed) Two-ette in place of Two, added in One and Four to the mix, and put Luckette into Parts & Service. Four is now the puppeteer of Lucky. Also in the Parts and Service room are back-ups of a red One, an orange Two, a yellow Three, a green Four, a blue Five and the Six model from Wunsie and Co., who was painted indigo. Luckette was so upset that she ripped up the back-up models and turned them into the Salvage Numberblocks. The Salvages were so mad with Luckette that they used their "exterminate mode" to team up and killed her. Meanwhile, an evil man in a suit he likes to call "Mr. Two", lures 5 children into the Parts and service room to kill them. Everybody ran out of the place while a mysterious hybrid runs into the room. A few minutes later, the children, who are now spirits, decide to possess the Birthday Numberblocks, because the Salvaged Ones were too broken. At night, while everyone was gone, except for the Security Guard, who is the father of the child who possessed Birthday Four, the Mr. Two person showed up in an attempt to destroy every last animatronic in the building. While the security guard looks in Birthday Five's area via camera, he witnesses Birthday Five come to life and fight Mr. Two, who ripped her and mangled her into a plastic-wirey mess, dubbed as "Pentangle". The rest of the Birthdays, who were all together, manage to smack the costume head off of Mr. Two to reveal that he is the same person who killed them as humans. Mr. Two runs out of the building like an ideot while the security guard, called "Jared", continues with his duties. Suddenly, Frank, the kid possessing Four, slowly moves his eyes towards the camera Jared is currently monitoring, and says "daddy" through Four's west-country accent. Jared screamed for his life as he shut the doors as Frank in Four runs sonic-speed towards the office. Frank failed to reunite with his father, because he closed the door in his face. Part III - Pulverizer and Soul During the murder of the 5 children, a different area involves a person dismantling several Alphablock and Numberblock animatronics. All the broken pieces then started to confide into Pulverizer, who had the body of P, the arms of G and I, the crown of Three and the eyes of Four. A few people refer to it as "Pig-34" due to the letters and numbers fused to make the monster. Pulverizer was then possessed by a demon called "Soul", and was flung to the outside of "Birthday Parlour". People mistook it for a flying squid, thankfully to Soul. When Pulverizer goes inside and Soul leaves, it went all nutty and scared literally everyone out of the building, which means that Mr. Two did not cause everyone to run out, but it was Pulverizer. As Pulverizer goes into the Parts and Service Room, they were in shock, as they witnessed that Mr. Two had already killed them. Pulverizer fights Mr. Two and loses as he punched their tank in, shattering it. Part IV - The Birth of AB-8Y Kyle, who is now in his 20's is in his garage, creating a little robot based on a character from a game he played as a young kid (way before Plushi was in his sight). He named it Abby, after the thing he saw as a kid. The little mechanism of a creature he just made was about the size of his hand. He then realised that he accidentally programmed it to kill, and not to "guard", due to how small it is, so he shoved it into one of the tubes in the garage. Furious, Abby started climbing through the tubes to go back to Kyle, who blinds it by shining the light at it. Then he hallucinates the Numberblocks, who are gold in colour, also coming through the tubes to kill Kyle. Kyle was so traumatised seeing his own creation turning it's back against him and trying to kill him. He then wakes up to realise that he was yet to create Abby, meaning that all of that chaos was just a bad nightmare. He builds the robot and, in order to avoid copyright, names it "AB-8Y" and paints a blue chest on her rather than a white one, puts an antenna on her head, and gave her the ability to speak fluent english. Part V - Kyle discovers an abandoned Birthday Parlour Kyle and AB-8Y return to Birthday Parlour and discover that all the Birthdays are dead. Kyle asks One what happened, while AB-8Y casually slaps the others to "WAKE UP" 1 by 1, failing to do so. One tells Kyle that the Salvages and Pulverizer have escaped and have ruined everything. The 2 then go to a plain empty building, where Pulverizer seems to have destroyed Salvages 2 - 6. The Soul was there too, and so was a purple Pi animatronic who had Four's Face. The 4 then notice Kyle and AB-8Y's arrival and they begin to chase them around the building. Two's voicebox surprisingly still works and he begins to tell Kyle to examine the 4 Numberblocks. Kyle accepts, and begins examining them. AB-8Y is in charge of the checks. One, Pulveriser and Pi do not move a motor during examination, but when he started examining Soul , Soul started to move around, and zoom at Kyle in full-speed, screeching and knocking him out cold. AB-8Y then pretends to knock herself out cold too, lying into Kyle's arms. Part VI - Soul creates havoc Soul, along with Ghost, an identical figure to it, fuse together to form "Possession", a bigger version of Soul who pumps out yellow at times, showing remenents of Ghost. They find a One suit which is blue, has freckles and has brown hair in pigtails, and possess it, giving them the ability to speak intelligable English through a bubbly, girl voice that the suit has. The suit uses female pronouns, and has no name, and she still has life and death powers that both Ghost and Soul have, so she uses it to create awful monster Numberblocks to track down and kill Kyle and AB-8Y. AB-8Y manages to mend Birthdays 1 - 5 with Kyle's help, and they all go to the building where the Havoc Numberblcoks are. They find One, Pulverizer and Pi there, and all the Numberblocks team up for 1 final battle. You see One tearing apert Havoc One, Pulverizer smashing Havoc Two into Havocs Dek and El, Pi running over Havoc DO like she's a road to Pi being a car, and Shadows Four and Five fighting the suit that Possession is currently inhabiting. Four manages to smash the suit while yelling "IS THIS THE RIGHT WAY TO TREAT US?" while Possession, through the adorably cute and bubbly voice the suit has, screams a tear-jerking beg for Four to stop, so Four stops, and Possession renames herself to "Blue Suit". Blue Suit grabs AB-8Y and throws her to the back of the building where there lies a box of matches and a barrel of gasoline. Kyle gets the Salvages, Shadows, Havocs and Birthdays to stop fighting and realise that what they're doing is wrong. The Havocs don't listen, as they are in Blue Suit's control. As soon as the Havocs kill all the other Numberblocks, AB-8Y bites a hole out of the gasoline barrel and gasoline comes spraying into her face and then all over the floor of the building while she grabs the match, sets it ablaze and tosses it onto the floor. Fire starts spreading and sets all the Havocs, Blue Suit and AB-8Y on fire. Kyle escapes by opening a window and climbing out of it. He then tries to get AB-8Y to get out too, but a melting Blue Suit grabs ahold to her legs. AB-8Y tells Kyle to let go, but he initially refuses. Kyle realises that he has left his keys inside the building so he lets go of AB-8Y and watches the building crumble apart and fall down, with fire sparking above. 10 minutes alter, the fire brigade puts the fire out and notices a set of keys near the entrance. Part VII - AB-8Y finds a bigger body After the Havocs die out, Blue Suit, whose left half of her face was melted off, struggles to walk, so she moves by crawling. When Kyle gets his keys back, he begins to miss AB-8Y, so he went back to his garage, and creates a bigger, newer Abby model in memory of her. The newer model is 2.5x bigger than AB-8Y, and he calls it "AB-8Z" or "Abbz". When people in the public notice Blue Suit, they started screaming and then they start to rip up and dismantle Blue Suit by punching her repeatedly, while Plushi, inside the glass case in the old antique shop, is awakened and notices the death of Blue Suit. Ghost and Soul come out of the suit and scre everyone away. Kyle comes back with his newly built AB-8Z and begins to use her vaccuum arm to suck them both into her rucsack, which is a ghost trap. This is the end of the Numberblocks Basics Lore. Category:Blog posts